


Nightmare Fuel

by XS_N



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - London, Anxiety, Blindfolds, Blood and Torture, Chains, Crime Fighting, Crying, Cuddling, Cuffs, Detectve!Lee Know, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fight Scenes, Hence the title, Hugs, Kisses, Kisses in the rain, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moreso based off of a nightmare i had, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Several base materials for this fic, Somewhat based off of Baron Kelvin from Black Butler: Book of Circus, Survivor!Han Jisung, Tears, all chpt titles are song titles, hand holding, i apologize for my terrible writing, if you trigger easily this fic ain't for you, it's jisung's POV in the Preface, lots of hugs, oh yeah there's swear words too so ye, since idk how to embed links i'll just list the title and artist in the chpt notes, there's no beta so oops, there's probably gonna be POV switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XS_N/pseuds/XS_N
Summary: Deep in the depths of the London underground, the world's worst carnival freak show takes place. In the tallest building in London lies the world's greatest detective agency. Chief Inspector Lee Minho has hunted the Nightmare Den case for the past 6 years since it was passed down to him. There's been barely any evidence until an escapee is found in the back alleyway of their building, beaten and starved of all life.  And it just so happens, that he's quite pretty. Even despite all of his bruises and cuts.





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am XS and this is my first solo work! This will be a Minsung AU loosely based off of Black Butler and a nightmare I had, so I hope you enjoy it. This will update irregularly but expect this to be quite a journey :D  
Trigger warnings will be placed in according chapters. 
> 
> Apologies for any spelling and/or formatting mistakes, this is not beta-read. Thank you very much for reading! 
> 
> quick song rec: Gloomy Star - Airman feat. 1ho, Chan

I loved feeling warm.

My skin tingling with sensation, my heart swooning with the deep rumbles of my heartbeat, the smile a simple ray of sun would bring to my face. 

But damn.

I haven’t felt truly warm in years. 

  


It’s always been cold. 

So fucking cold. 

So unforgivably blistering, 

The hateful hard smooth feeling of granite,

The crisp imprints of the rubber mat, 

The piercing odor of the rusted copper drain, 

The harsh splintering stab of old lumber, 

Seeing the cold, dead look in the children’s eyes, 

The unwavering sheen of knives held above my eyes, 

And the only warmth I can truly remember feeling, as I lie here in this dingy ass alley,

Is their fresh crimson blood coating my hands.


End file.
